An integrated circuit (IC) can have millions of transistors with a feature size less than a micrometer. Therefore, to identify a defect in an IC generally requires extensive failure analysis. In the past, various techniques based on electrical, optical, and thermal properties of ICs have been developed. However, these techniques are quite complex, time-consuming, and costly.
Further, an IC can contain a latent defect (also referred to as a “failure precursor”) that is likely to develop into a defect after a period of use. Conventionally, these latent defects are detected by subjecting the IC to reliability testing, during which the device receives high voltage and/or high temperature for a period of time. Reliability testing can be quite time-consuming and can significantly increase the production cost.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and efficient technique for screening ICs to identify the existence of defects.